


You Face Them Like This

by Leonawriter



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: De-Norted Character, Friendship, Gen, Recovery, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: Isa removes himself, not knowing how to reintegrate after having been Saix so long, and Sora goes to see if there’s anything he can do.





	You Face Them Like This

Hearing footsteps, Isa looked up, and winced. 

Sora.

There weren’t many others who could categorise themselves as being on the top of Isa’s list of people he didn’t want to talk to yet, if at all, ever - but Sora was one of them. 

Yet at the same time, it wasn’t as though most of the rest of the people ini the entire tower would have been any better.

“So… watcha doin’ out here? It’s a great night for stargazing,” he continued as soon as Isa didn’t answer. “I think they shine even brighter from here than they do at Destiny Islands, you know?”

_The light of each world… which must mean that they are all coming back. Those worlds swallowed by darkness. The ones that lost their hearts. The sleeping worlds._

The strangest thing was how he was capable of sitting down next to the boy, when it felt, still, as though it had only been a few _hours_ since they had locked their blades in brutal combat.

“I…”

“Huh?”

“They have all… done so much for me. Lea, and… everyone. Even after everything - and they expect me to go back and face them? After everything I’ve done? With,” he gestured at his scar, his mark, the sigil _branding_  him, “ _this_  on my face? How do I look them in the eye after this? _Well?”_

“You know,” Sora said, sounding like he was recalling a fond memory, “Riku said something much the same to me, once. It was while we were fighting you guys, and he’d gone back to normal, and you know what I told him?”

Isa knew how close those two were now - the idea that whatever they had been going through back then had been that strong… no, he could believe it. Riku had mentioned multiple times of having dealt with a version of Xehanort himself.

“Go on.”

“I told him, _you face them like this.”_

The last few words had sounded distorted, muffled somewhat, so Isa lifted his head and turned to see what might have been causing that - only to find Sora with his face in his hands, pushing his cheeks together, altogether looking _ridiculous._  

A surge of emotion welled up inside of him, and it confused him until he realised that it wasn’t entirely foreign after all, and that it wasn’t overwhelming, or dangerous.

“Hm,” he said, turning away again in order to hide his smile behind his hair, “you’re just as obnoxious as he is.”


End file.
